I Hope Your Love
by beechun
Summary: Eomma... Jika boleh meminta padamu, aku ingin kau tersenyum untukku. Sekali saja, sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesempatan itu. Eomma... Aku ingin doamu. Doa tulus seorang ibu untuk putranya, bukan makian seperti yang selama ini kudengar. Sakit memang, tapi itu tak akan mampu mengurangi sayangku padamu.


Tittle: I Hope Your Love

Pairing: Park Yoochun

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst (?)

Warning: Typo berserakan dimana-mana, amatiran.

.

.

.

Aku terdiam sembari memandangi selembar kertas putih yang sejak sejam tadi kupegang. Dan selama itu pula, pena yang kupegang di sisi lain tanganku sama sekali belum tergores di atasnya. Kudongakkan kepalaku menatap langit biru tanpa awan yang terlihat begitu bersih dan indah. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kutulis di kertas ini karena terlalu banyak yang ingin kutuangkan di sana. Kuedarkan pandanganku di sekitar taman ini, melihat orang-orang yang terlalu sibuk mengurusi urusan mereka sendiri.

_Dia adalah sosok yeojaterindah dalam hatiku. Dia pula yeoja paling sempurna dalam hidupku. Sentuhan lembutnya yang mampu menggetarkan jiwa, belaian kasihnya yang mampu menentramkan hati dan suara merdunya yang mampu menenangkan pikiran. Ibu… Dialah wanita paling mulia di dunia ini._

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, mencoba mencari kata-kata untuknya.

_Eomma…_

_Luka hatimu adalah luka hatiku. Melihatmu menangis, sakitnya jauh melebihi dikuliti hidup-hidup dan dirajam. Air matamu terlalu berharga bagiku. Biarlah aku yang menggantikan semua dukamu. Biarlah aku yang menggantikan penatmu menjalani hidup ini. Jadikan aku tempatmu mengeluh, jadikan bahuku tempat sandaranmu._

_Namun…_

_Untuk itu semua aku hanya meminta 1 imbalan darimu…_

_Pandanglah aku dengan tatapan kasihmu…_

Kubaca kembali kata-kata yang baru kutulis. Ada rasa takjub yang merasuk di dalam relung hatiku. Bagaimana bisa aku menuliskan kata-kata seperti ini? Ini bukan gayaku. Aku hanyalah seorang bocah berusia 15 tahun yang sama sekali tak pandai merangkai sebuah kata. Walaupun tak seindah kata-kata seorang penyair, menurutku ini sudah sangat memuaskan.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja kepalaku menyentak begitu kuatnya. Aku berusaha bangkit dari dudukku dengan tertatih. Tubuhku limbung, hampir tak dapat berdiri tegak. Rasa sakit itu semakin lama semakin parah, seolah mengaduk-aduk seluruh isi kepalaku menjadi satu. Kugigit bibir bagian bawahku dengan kuatnya, tak peduli lagi setetes cairan merah nan anyir mengalir dari sana.

"Eerrgh..." Erangan yang paling kubenci, begitu saja keluar dari bibirku, membuatku tampak begitu lemah.

Seberapapun aku berusaha untuk bertahan, toh aku hanya seorang bocah yang tak memiliki banyak daya untuk menahan sakit yang meraja. Kepalaku semakin terasa berat dan nafasku begitu sesak seperti ada sebongkah batu besar yang menindih dadaku. Dunia ini tampak berputar-putar di mataku. Sampai akhirnya, semua buram dan... Gelap.

Kukerjap-kerjapkan kedua mataku. Dapat kulihat siluet cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela ruangan yang telah menjadi tempat singgahku 2 minggu ini. Lagi-lagi aku harus terkurung di tempat ini, tempat yang membuatku selalu mual karena baunya.

Kudengar suara derak pintu yang terbuka. Segera kutoleh siapa gerangan yang datang. Ada sedikit harapan dalam hatiku, bahwa yang muncul di balik pintu adalah sosok wanita yang sangat kurindukan selama ini.

Namun harapanku sirna, menguap seketika. Yang datang memang yeoja, tapi bukan orang yang kumaksud.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara begitu lembut.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Sama sekali tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Yeoja itu menatapku miris, seolah aku adalah salah satu orang yang masuk nominasi dengan kategori paling patut dikasihani dalam sebuah acara reality show atau apapun itu namanya.

"Dia sudah datang?" Lirihku sembari menarik seragam putih yang ia kenakan.

"Anieyo... Mungkin dia sibuk." Jawabnya seraya mengelus pelan puncak kepalaku.

Kubaca _nametag_ yang tersemat di dadanya. Park Min Young. Aku selalu lupa akan namanya, padahal setiap hari dia selalu datang untuk merawatku.

"Noona..." Gumamku pelan. Bahkan saking pelannya, kurasa ia tak mendengarnya. Andai saja dia adalah noona-ku.

Ah, hatiku kembali sakit jika harus mendengar ucapan Min Young noona tiap harinya, dia selalu berkata eomma masih sibuk inilah, itulah. Memang eomma saat ini menjadi tulang punggung keluarga demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup yang kian susah tiap dharinya. Tapi, aku tahu. Sebenarnya eomma tidak mau menemuiku. Aku pun masih teringat ucapannya yang sempat membuatku sesak. **"Kau mirip dengan namja brengsek itu!"** Itulah kata yang selalu terngiang di kepalaku kerap kali aku rindu padanya.

_Eomma..._

_Seberapa besarnya kau benci padaku, aku yakin masih terselip kasih sayang untukku di sudut hatimu._

Kualihkan pandanganku, menerawang jauh pada panorama di luar jendela kamar rawatku. Dapat kulihat seorang bocah laki-laki tengah merengek, menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak seorang wanita yang kemungkinan adalah eomma-nya. Tak kusadari, kutarik kedua sudut bibirku, menghasilkan garis lengkung di sana. Namun begitu, mataku terasa pedih dan panas. Air mataku perlahan merangkak turun, mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku.

_Eomma... Kau adalah yeoja paling sempurna di mataku. Kau adalah pelita hatiku. Selalu ada namamu di tiap desah nafasku. Tak peduli bagaimana tak kau anggap aku sebagai putramu, kau tetap eomma-ku._

Kali ini penaku kembali mengambil alih tanganku demi mencurahkan perasaanku.

_Namun walau begitu, kau masih mau mengurusku sampai seperti ini, kau bersakit-sakit untuk melahirkanku. Dari situ lah, aku merasakan kasihmu. Jika tidak, tentu kau akan membuangku dan mungkin saat ini aku menjadi penghuni kolong jembatan. Mengais makanan di bawah sengatan matahari dan mengharap belas kasih orang lain._

Sekali lagi, kualihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Tapi kini, tak lagi kudapati sosok bocah yang menangis di gendongan eomma-nya. Di luar sana kosong, tak ada siapapun.

_Eomma... Jika boleh meminta padamu, aku ingin kau tersenyum untukku. Sekali saja, sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesempatan itu._

_Eomma... Aku ingin doamu. Doa tulus seorang ibu untuk putranya, bukan makian seperti yang selama ini kudengar. Sakit memang, tapi itu tak akan mampu mengurangi sayangku padamu._

_Eomma... Salahkah aku, jika berharap belaian lembut darimu? Salahkah aku, jika berharap kau memanggilku "PUTRAKU"?_

Air mataku pun tak kuasa kubendung lagi. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja melalui pelupuk mataku. Aku sedih. Kenapa eomma tidak bisa menyayangiku dengan tulus seperti eomma-eomma yang lain? Kenapa selama ini eomma hanya menganggapku sebagai bocah yang selalu dikaitkan dengan _'Namja Brengsek'_ yang telah membuatnya hamil di luar nikah? Dan hal itu pula yang selalu berhasil membuat hatiku sakit.

Pagi ini, aku tak diperbolehkan keluar dari ruanganku oleh dokter yang setiap hari memeriksaku. Dia bilang, jika aku ingin sembuh, maka harus banyak-banyak istirahat.

Bodoh! Memangnya aku bocah berusia 5 tahun yang dapat dibohongi begitu saja? Apa susahnya bilang padaku bahwa penyakit ini makin parah dan umurku hanya tinggal menghitung hari?

Kuhembuskan nafas berat, mencoba mengontrol emosi yang akhir-akhir ini sering lepas kendali. Otakku seolah tak mampu lagi bekerja dengan baik, membuat anggota tubuhku yang lain bertindak semaunya.

Kupandangi pantulan wajahku di cermin, begitu menyedihkan. Pipi chubbyku tak lagi terlihat, yang tampak hanyalah tulang pipiku yang menonjol. Mataku... Mata yang dulu begitu kusukai, kini terlihat bulatan hitam di sekitarnya. Aku terkikik geli saat tiba-tiba teringat akan hantu yang ada di film-film horor.

"Park Yoochun, kau sangat cocok dengan peran itu..." Ocehku seraya terus memperhatikan penampilanku di dalam cermin yang kubawa.

Sampai siang ini, aku sama sekali tak melakukan kegiatan apapun. Hanya terbaring di atas tempat tidur karena bosan. Kepalaku benar-benar semakin pusing karenanya. Perlahan, aku beranjak duduk, menyandarkan punggungku pada tiga bantal yang sengaja kutumpuk menjadi satu.

**Mideulsu innayo  
Naui kkum sogeseon neoneun mabeobe ppajin gongjurangeol  
Eonjena neoreul hyanghan momjisen su manheun eoryeoum ppunijiman**

**Geureona eojena gudeun dajim ppunijyo  
Dasi neoreul guhago malgeorago  
Dusoneul moa gidohaetjyo kkeuteomneun yonggiwa jihyereul dallago**

Lagu itu terdengar begitu buruk saat kulantunkan. Suaraku tak lagi sejernih dulu. Sekarang, begitu parau dan lirih.

**Mabeobui seongeul jina neupeul geonneo  
Eodumui dunggul sok meolli geudaega boyeo  
Ije naui soneul jababoayo  
Uriui momi tteooreuneun geoseul neukkijyo. . .**

Buliran hangat ini jatuh dari kedua sudut mataku bersamaan dengan cairan berbau anyir yang merangkak turun dari hidungku. Tak hanya itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam mulutku. Perutku begitu mual, sampai akhirnya tak dapat kutahan lagi untuk memuntahkan cairan merah yang amis itu. Kepalaku mendadak begitu sakit, seakan ada yang menendang dari dalam sana. Semua yang tampak oleh mataku berputar.

Kuremas kepalaku kuat-kuat dan kujambak rambutku untuk mengurangi sakit ini. Namun tak ada artinya, sakit itu justru semakin meraja. Oksigen yang masuk ke rongga paru-paruku begitu sedikit, membuatku sangat sulit mengambil nafas. Semakin lama, pandanganku semakin kabur dan lagi-lagi gelap.

Kufokuskan pandanganku yang belum dapat melihat dengan sempurna. Begitu berat rasanya untuk sekedar membuka mata ini. Kurasakan, seluruh tubuhku ini terasa begitu lemas tak bertenaga.

Ini bukan ruangan tempat aku dirawat selama ini. Di sini jauh lebih dingin dengan penerangan lampu yang redup. Tak ada jendela yang menjadi sarana masuknya sinar matahari ke ruangan ini. Aroma di tempat ini lebih tajam dan makin membuatku mual.

_Apa aku akan mati di sini?_ Kata-kata itulah yang melayang-layang di kepalaku sekarang. Yah, mungkin saja aku dipersiapkan menjemput ajal di tempat ini.

Eomma... Aku sangat takut. Aku tak ingin melewati ini sendiri. Temani aku, eomma... Untuk saat ini saja, peluk aku dengan kasihmu.

Seharian ini aku sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Jangankan untuk berdiri, untuk sekedar mengangkat kepala saja aku tak mampu. Sakit… Hanya itu yang kurasakan.

Di saat seperti ini, kenapa aku harus sendiri menanggung semua beban berat ini? Di saat orang lain berada dalam keadaan yang sama denganku, mereka ada dalam dekap kasih orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi aku? Kenapa begitu menyedihkan? Sekalipun, tak ada yang mau menengokku atau sekedar bertanya, _"Bagaimana keadaanmu seakarang?"_

_Eomma…_

_Tak masalah bagiku kau tak mau melihatku. Namun, paling tidak ucapkan sesuatu untukku walaupun itu hanya melalui media kertas sekalipun. Kau tahu? Itu akan sangat menggembirakanku_.

_Eomma…_

_Asal kau tahu. Tiap kali aku tertidur, ada rasa takut yang menguasai jiwaku. Takut jika aku tak mampu lagi membuka mata ini dan melihat sosokmu. Rasa itu jauh lebih besar dari pada rasa takutku menghadapi detik-detik akhir hidupku_.

_Eomma…_

_Pernah kudengar pembicaraan orang-orang itu. Mereka bilang, tak mungkin bertahan lebih lama lagi. Yah…Seberapapun tingginya keinginanku untuk tetap hidup, namun aku tahu jika ragaku tak lagi mampu untuk mengimbangi keinginanku itu. Kanker otak ini menguasai semuanya, dialah yang merajaiku. Raga ini sudah terlalu lelah, Eomma…_

_1 kata saja untukmu… __**Aku sangat sangat dan sangat sayang padamu.**_

Lagi-lagi, kepalaku sakit. Lebih sakit dari yang dulu. Telingaku berdengung begitu keras, seolah ada ribuan lebah di dalamnya. Nafasku semakin lama semakin tersengal. Katup oksigen yang terpasang di hidung dan mulutku tak lagi ada gunanya. Atmosfir di sekelilingku terasa begitu dingin, bahkan sangat dingin. Seluruh tubuhku terasa begitu perih, sakit dan aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Baru pertama kali ini dalam hidupku, aku merasakannya.

Dalam samarku, kulihat seseorang mengulurkan tangannya untukku. Kuraih tangan hangat itu, terasa begitu hangat dan damai.

**Tuhan…**

**Jika Kau menghendaki adanya kehidupan kedua, ijinkan aku meminta 1 hal darimu. Lahirkan aku dari rahimnya kembali dengan sejuta kasih sayangnya…**

**END **

**Gomawo yang sudah meluangkan waktunya buat baca fanfict saya yang ga jelas dan mungkin tidak layak konsumsi ini.**

**Saya minta kritik dan saran dari readers sekalian untuk memperbaiki penulisan saya selanjutnya. :)**


End file.
